


The Eyes Have It

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [33]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli gets distracted while having sex with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their visit to The Blond's show.

Damn, he's so fucking close. His balls are aching to the point of pain. Every time he thinks he's going to come, he loses his concentration and ends up at square one. It's frustrating as hell, but Jesus, it feels so fucking good. It's like perpetual foreplay - the climb and retreat over and over.

Just when he thinks it's not going to happen, Adam thrusts exceptionally deep, twisting his hips in the right way to hit his sweet spot, and oh fuck, there it is.

His eyes roll back in his head while a gasp escapes his lips. His balls start shriveling and his spine tingles. His toes curl as his body strains towards release.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Adam's husky voice has him opening his eyes. Just like that the feeling subsides, replaced by a dull ache in the pit of his stomach.

He was almost there, damn it.

"You seem far away."

Sauli has no idea how long they've been going at it. If Adam hadn't turned them over, he would've been done a while ago.

Sauli reaches up to move the sweaty hair that's plastered to Adam's face. God, he's still so beautiful. He pulls Adam's mouth to his and ravishes him, pouring all his frustration out in the kiss.

"You okay?" Adam asks after their lips part.

Adam's staring intently at him, all movement stopped. His lover is not a stupid man. He's sure Adam could sense the desperation in the kiss. He wasn't exactly being subtle.

Sauli licks his lips and closes his eyes.

"Yeah. I think it's too hot. I don't know."

"Am I doing something wrong?"

That has Sauli's eyes flying open. "No, babe. It's nothing you're doing. Believe me. Just keep going."

"If I do, I'm going to come. I don't want to without you."

Anger and frustration send his blood racing. His next words come out more clipped than he intended.

"I can't seem to relax. Maybe if we change it up."

Adam withdraws completely, leaving Sauli feeling lonely and a little vulnerable. He wants to go back to two minutes ago, before Adam started asking questions. Hell, he wants to go back ten minutes ago, when he had his face buried in the mattress while Adam pounded into him.

"Roll over."

Sauli hears the tension in Adam's command. It's not the good kind that promises all kinds of wicked pleasure.

Adam's pissed. At him.

Sauli flips over to his hands and knees.

Adam starts fucking him with long hard strokes that gets him feeling tingling in all the right places.

The loud slap, slap sound of skin hitting skin fills the air along with their heavy breathing. 

The sounds, the touches, everything has Sauli heading towards release again.

"It's. Your. Eyes," Sauli pants out. His hand's moving quickly on his aching dick.

God, he needs to come - badly.

"You begged me to keep them in," Adam answers quickly, pausing only for a moment at Sauli's confession.

"I know, oh fuck baby, just like that."

"Like this?"

Adam flicks his hips in that way that has Sauli promising anything as long as he doesn't stop.  He loves it when Adam loses control and just takes what he wants. He fucks Sauli so damn hard, it takes all his strength to hold his position. "Yes, oh God, yes!"

The orgasm that's been building forever, hits him hard. Every muscle in his body seems to spasm as his hand fills with his own semen.

"Jesus, Sauli."

He vaguely feels Adam go stiff as his head drops to the bed. His breathing is labored, his body quivering. Whoever said sex was the best exercise wasn't lying. He feels like he's run ten miles.

The bed's a mess. That's the first thought Sauli has when he comes back to reality. He finds the comforter on the floor and throws it over his body to ward off the chill that's come over him.

He aches everywhere.

"So, no more contacts then?"

Sauli glances at Adam's eyes - his real eyes. He still hasn't figured out the exact color. Sometimes they're the most brilliant shade of blue. And other times, they're a grayish, mysterious color.

Adam's smiling as his head lowers for a kiss.

Sauli laughs against his mouth.

"I felt like I was with someone else," Sauli admits.

"Really?" Adam props his head on his hand. His fingers trail down Sauli's chest, making his body shiver.

"Yes. I didn't like it." Sauli scrunches his nose up and shakes his head.  He thought it would be hot and sexy.  Instead it was strange and uncomfortable.

Adam pulls the cover away and uses his own body as Sauli's blanket. The smile covering Adam's face tells him he liked Sauli's answer.

"There's something to be said for delayed satisfaction," Adam says.

"Delayed satisfaction?" Sauli laughs. He thinks about the heaven and hell of their the last hour. "Easy for you to say. Next time, I wear the contacts."

Adam gives him a kiss that has his tired muscles twitching. "Deal."

 


End file.
